Soul Craft
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Lía Ventó es una técnica nueva, estudiante del Shibusen. Siendo hija de una larga cadena de grandes técnicos y armas, el peso sobre ella es muy grande ¡Y lo peor es que ni ella sabe si quiere esto! ¿Cómo continuará y logrará encontrar su meta en la vida tras conocer a Fire?
-Bien mi niña, llegamos.

Baje pesadamente del coche con un suspiro. El edificio frente a mí era mil veces más grande de lo que imaginé.

-Será una de las mejores, estoy segura –cuchicheó mamá con papá detrás de mí.

-Claro que si –afirmó el.

Todos estaban seguros de que sería una maravillosa técnica, todos, menos yo. Pero supuestamente estaba fascinada con la idea, así que me di vuelta hacia ellos con una sonrisa. No puedo defraudarlos.

-Es gigante –dije con voz emocionada- Se ve genial.

Ellos se sonrieron y yo caminé hacia las escaleras, pero la verdad es que me daba miedo lo gigante que era todo.

Mi familia se componía por grandes técnicos y técnicas a la orden de Shinigami-sama, inclusive algunos hicieron que su arma fuera la de él, por lo que la presión sobre mis hombros no era poca, aunque era la única que percibía mi nerviosismo, ya que frente a mi parentela siempre hago lo posible por aparentar estar segura de todo aquello. He visto a mis primos graduarse, siendo calurosamente felicitados, a lo largo de mi vida (mis parientes no son pocos) y se me armaba un nudo de envidia y temor que a medida que avanzaban los años, se volvía más intenso. Y con todo el tema este del Kishin, mis padres vieron la oportunidad de trasladarse a Death City. Más bien trasladarme, ya que a partir de entonces viviría sola en la ciudad, ya que ellos trabajaban en otro punto del planeta.

Los papeles estaban listos, el departamento amueblado y lo único que me faltaba era un compañero o compañera, para ser mi arma. Aquella tarde era la última que tendría con mis padres antes de empezar mi vida "independiente". Y estábamos pasando junto al enorme castillo que era el Shibusen.

-Este lugar es tan nostálgico –dijo mi madre. Ella fue la que se graduó aquí y mi padre, su arma.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas el operativo Desierto? –comenzó mi papá.

-Oh, sí, fue aquél en que Kousuke casi pierde el brazo –añadió mamá.

Tragué saliva. No quiero perder un brazo.

-Eh, creo que ya debería ir a mi nueva casa –dije bajando de nuevo los escalones, yendo hacia el coche de nuevo.

Ellos me sonrieron y subieron tras mío, para arrancar a mi departamento estudiantil. Ver al Shibusen haciéndose más pequeño a través de la ventana me calmó un poco.

-Ahora debes encontrar una buena arma -dijo mi madre.

-Si es posible mujer –añadió mi padre con firmeza, haciéndome reír.

-Pero sus almas deben combinar –siguió mamá- ¿Ves lo diferentes que somos?

-O sea que deberé soportar a alguien completamente diferente a mí –dije.

-Algo así, al principio cuesta, pero lo lograrás.

Llegamos al lugar rápidamente, estaba solo a unas 6 cuadras de mi colegio. Por suerte. Mis padres me acompañaron hasta adentro con mis maletas, y una vez verificado que tuviera todo en orden y el dinero suficiente para un mes, comenzaron a despedirse. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta sentí que iba a llorar. Ahí se iba mi última oportunidad de echarme atrás. Pero en vez de eso les sonreí, saludándolos con la mano hasta que desaparecieron por la carretera en el coche.

Una vez sola, saqué todos mis nervios golpeando el suelo con los puños, mandándome una silenciosa e infantil pataleta. Cuando me calmé, preparé un té, para sentarme en el sofá, con el silencio de la soledad acribillándome los oídos. Ahora el próximo gran paso sería encontrar un compañero para contrastar ese silencio. Aún faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo de clase y en cualquier caso, cuando comenzaran, vería quién necesitaba un técnico. Pero siempre me aconsejaron que lo mejor era buscar por uno mismo.

¿Pero cómo encontrar a alguien?

Por ello me puse a enumerar características mías:

-Insegura

-Infantil

-Indecisa

…

Solo sacaba a relucir defectos. Me sentía horrible por haber llevado una farsa frente a mis padres tanto tiempo y no haber hecho nada para reprimirme. Pero de esta forma ellos están contentos, y odiaría ser una carga. Así que así estoy bien. Si, bien. Muy bien.

-Perfecta –dije al silencio- Voy a poder. Si, seré la mejor técnica del mundo….

Pero ni aun así me convencía.

Claro que no había ido sin preparación. Mis padres se esforzaron mucho en inculcarme el arte de los técnicos, lo que me daba un peso de culpa más para no oponerme a ellos. Tanto fue la cosa que me entrenaron para varios tipos de armas: cuchillos, espadas, guadañas, pistolas, arcos….

Pero que supiera hacer de todo y conocer de todo no me bastaba para no tener miedo a afrontarlo. Sobre todo a la posibilidad de tener un arma. Un compañero de luchas que combinara con mi alma para la resonancia perfecta. Todo me ponía de los nervios.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente tirada en el sofá. Todos mis paquetes aun sin abrir. No estaba de humor para hacerlo. Asi que decidí bajar a pegar unas vueltas para despejarme. El sol estaba sonriente, quemaba mi cabeza, sería mediodía. Decidí ir a comer en algún lado.

Nunca me gustaron las multitudes, así que busqué recovecos y laberintos de calles para dirigirme más rápido. Lo malo es que mi orientación era tan grande como mi timidez y pronto terminé dando vueltas y vueltas. Ya comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes cuando escuché un grito a mis espaldas. Corrí sin pensarlo hacia el origen. Una chica (de aspecto ricachón) estaba siendo acorralada por dos raquíticos ladrones, que la apuntaban decididos y sin escrúpulos con una pistola. Estaba por ir a darles una golpiza cuando una figura salió saltando de entre el tejado. Se puso frente a los hombres con gesto igual de decidido y con una sonrisa, les hizo un gesto de que se acercaran. Los tipos, riéndose del acto suicida, lo apuntaron con la pistola y dispararon.

Debía ser una silenciada, ya que el ruido fue sordo, y yo aparté la vista para no ver. Pero noté que la mujer no gritaba y el cuerpo del chico no se desplomaba. Volví a mirar y abrí la boca, asombrada.

El chico tenía los dos brazos hechos cuchillas negras y con un gesto de superioridad y una sonrisa irritante, apuntó a los hombres, que ya se habían puesto pálidos.

-¿Eso es todo? –dijo el chico arma.

Los tipos comenzaron a disparar copiosamente, pero el de las cuchillas desviaba las balas como si fueran pelotas de tenis. La chica tras suyo lo miraba con admiración y coquetería. Y bueno, el chico también era lindo. Pero eso no importaba mucho, sino que ¡Tenía un candidato a arma!

Claramente tenía una actitud decisiva y temeraria, lo cual era genial y acorde a lo que necesitaba. Decidí mirar hasta que echara a los tipos. Bueno, no tuvo necesidad de echarlos porque ellos mismos empezaron a correr como condenados lejos de allí.

La chica atónita y medio enamorada, le alcanzó un beso cerca de los labios mientras los brazos del chico volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Tienes mi eterna gratitud! –Dijo feliz- ¿Qué puedo darte?

-Son 50.000 yenes –dijo el con una expresión fría.

La chica y yo quedamos de piedra.

-¿Eh? –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Por protegerla –el chico volvió a sonreír.

-¡Oh, claro! –aunque en realidad la joven se vio desilusionada.

Revisó en su cartera y sacó un cheque.

-Ten –dijo después de rellenarlo- ¡Muchas gracias!

Y salió corriendo antes de que la atacaran de nuevo. O estafaran de nuevo.

Indignada, salí de mi escondite y me acerqué al chico. El me vio venir y guardo el cheque en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? –dije enojada.

-¿Te desilusioné? –me sonrió el- Vi cómo te maravillabas desde donde mirabas.

Me sonrojé y apreté los puños.

-Si –admití- creí que eras una persona genial.

-Si esa es tu definición de genial…. –dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! –dije tomándolo del hombro. Apartó mi mano bruscamente al contacto y se volvió de nuevo a mí.

-¿Qué? –dijo molesto.

-….

-….

-¿Eres un arma?

-No, solo hago muy buenos trucos.

-Es en serio –dije tratando de poner firmeza en la voz.

Sus ojos negros miraron un instante directamente a los míos.

-Si –dijo, como si fuera un gran peso- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te de un show? –sus brazos se volvieron cuchillas con el gesto de enojo.

-¡No! –dije asustada, retrocediendo- Que-quería saber si querías ser mi compañero...

Quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Entras en el Shibusen? –preguntó con asombro.

-Entraré, como técnica –dije nerviosa- Y aún no consigo un arma….

Me miró de pies a cabeza, como analizándome. Yo solo miraba al piso, rezando que dijera que sí.

-¿Y por qué consideras que yo sería buen compañero?

-¿Tu qué vez en mi? –repuse yo.

-Pues… a una chica de pelo negro y busto no muy….

-¡No! –Dije sonrojándome de nuevo- digo de actitud.

-Pues eres bastante cobarde –repuso seguro.

-Puede ser –dije yo- y tú eres decidido. A pesar de que te podrían haber matado, fuiste y los enfrentaste como si fueran un par de niños con pistolas de agua. Yo en tu lugar hubiera estado temblando.

Y era cierto. Creo que si él no hubiera aparecido, me habrían vencido fácilmente.

El chico solo se quedó callado, pensando tal vez. Solo ahí me di cuenta de lo desesperado y tonto que parecía mi ofrecimiento.

-Lo pensaré –dijo- si pagarás la comida.

Lo miré ansiosa.

-¡Si!

-Entonces te daré la respuesta más tarde –dijo, esta vez con una sonrisa más cálida- Me llamo Fire –dijo pasándome la mano- Por el cabello –añadió señalando su cabello despatarrado, de un brillante rojo.

-Lía –dije yo, estrechándola- Lía Ventó.

-¿Ventó? –se rio volviéndome a soltar.

-Sí, Ventó –estaba acostumbrada a la risa.

-Ok, Lía Ventó –dijo él alejándose- Te daré la respuesta pronto.

-¡Pero no sé dónde vives! –grité mientras el comenzaba a saltar entre los tejados.

-¡Yo averiguaré dónde vives tú! –dijo el desapareciendo ya de mi vista.

Un escalofrío me recorrió ¿Dónde vivía yo…?

Volviendo a la marcha, salí de los callejones y decidí ir por la principal. Es mejor una multitud a que te ataquen dos ladrones…

El hambre se me había ido, apenas pude terminar el sándwich y el vaso de jugo que había pedido en una cafetería cercana al Shibusen. Me volví hacia casa, pensando y pensando en si me llevaría un estafador que además tenía los contactos para averiguar donde vivía ¿Y si era peligroso? ¿Y si solo quería aprovechar y robarme? ¿Sería buen compañero?

No lo creía, no que él fuera a robarme. Al entrar a mi pequeño lugar, comencé a desempacar. Siempre me gustaba pensar distrayéndome haciendo algo. Generalmente lo usaba como técnica de estudio, para que no se me olvidara nada y a la vez terminar mis quehaceres.

Fue entrando la noche que terminé de acomodar. No eran muchas cosas, pero me quedaba largos ratos pensando en los recuerdos que me traía cada una. Suspiré, cansada y con la cabeza llena de hilos e hilos de pensamientos, toda hecho un gran ovillo. Me recostaba en el sofá cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba mi ventana. Me levanté de un salto, espantada, y agarré una chancla que vi por el suelo.

-¿Qui-quién…?

-Ay princesa, ¿no recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?

Quedé helada. Esa voz si mal no recordaba…

-¿Fi-fire? –me acerqué con cautela a la ventana. Efectivamente, el que me miraba con sus ojos de carbón era Fire.

-¿Ventó? –dijo burlonamente.

-Si no dejas de fastidiar con ese nombre….

-¿Qué? Te quedaras sin arma… -canturreó.

Le abrí la ventada un poco. Acercó su rostro al mío y me eché para atrás como un rayo.

-¡N-no tan cerca! Respeta mi espacio personal… -este chico me hacía colorear como nadie.

-Disculpe, no pensé que la princesa tuviera miedo de la aproximación. –entró de un salto al departamento, con la mano en los bolsillos y su sonrisa molesta.

-No sé qué te crees para decirme princesa –me masajeé el entrecejo, mirando la posibilidad de buscar otra alternativa.

-Es que conozco a los Ventó –dijo, como si nada- son famosos por sus muchos técnicos y armas graduados del Shibusen. Esas cosas se saben…

Lo miré intrigada.

-¿Y mi casa…?

-También se andaba rumoreando de eso. –se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que tengo informantes en cada esquina? –sonrió.

Me volví a poner roja.

-E-es que no sabía si confiar en ti –así que era eso, que idiota por no haberlo pensado antes.

-No te culpo, después de lo de hoy, pero, hay que ganarse la vida de alguna forma –me pasó la mano a modo de saludo- Disculpa por asustarte.

Lo miré con otros ojos. Se estaba disculpando, se había dado cuenta. Le pasé mi mano sonriendo levemente.

Sin embargo apenas me agarró me jaló hacia sí, me sostuvo por la cintura y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío de nuevo. Estaba demasiado aterrada por lo súbito del movimiento para zafarme. Lo miré fijamente con ojos suplicantes.

-Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes? Y debemos tener una buena resonancia. No lo lograremos si me tienes miedo, si crees que te haré algo que no quieras –Dijo seria y fríamente.

Y me soltó, con un suspiro de frustración.

-Pe-pero… si me haces eso….

-Eres muy miedica. No sé si quiero ser tu compañero. –Me miró por sobre el hombro, acercándose a la ventana para irse.

-¡Espera! –tenía razón, no podía seguir así. Me adelanté un poco y lo tomé por la chaqueta- Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. Ni siquiera sé cuidarme sola. Por favor…. –necesito que me cuides.

-…. –se dio la vuelta hacia mí y agarró mi mano para que lo soltara- Esta bien, no llores.

No me había dado cuenta de que unas lágrimas se me habían escapado. Es que era tan frustrante. Toda mi vida lo era ¿Realmente quería seguir el sueño de mis padres? Si, porque no tenía uno propio.

Avergonzada, me pase la manga por los ojos furiosamente. Estaba llorando frente a un extraño. Ni frente a mi madre lloraba.

-Parece que tendré que quedarme, pero princesa, necesito una prueba de que podrás con esto –dijo sacándose la chaqueta, como para quedarse.

-¿Prueba? –yo había dejado mis ojos y sentado en el sofá.

-Así es –se sentó junto a mí y me atrajo hacia sí con un brazo- Un beso cada día.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –respondí, indignada.

-No –sonrió menando la cabeza- Es para que nuestras almas se sincronicen mas rápido. Bailar también serviría.

Era cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Tú solo quieres besarme…

-No lo negaré.

-Uff –enrojecí- pervertido.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo un beso. Si tu quieres algo más pues…

Le pegué un codazo.

-Así me gusta –susurró- Pierde esa timidez.

Me sonreí. Tal vez si podía con esto. Me di vuelta hacia su rostro y lo besé sin miramientos, sin darle ni darme tiempo a pensar. Fue un beso corto y suave.

-Listo –dije- Ahora ¿serás mi arma?

El me miró estupefacto, pero luego se rio.

-Trato hecho, Lía –alargó su mano y la estreché.


End file.
